


Somebody Else

by Maknaeholic



Series: The Ups and Downs of Real Love [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TaeHyun never thought that JinWoo had got it in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on the song "Somebody Else" by The 1975.

TaeHyun didn't really think that JinWoo had it in him. That nerve. The nerve to actually leave him for somebody else. Somebody else? More like one of their group members.  
He had to spent everyday of his life watching how the withered smile of his hyung, after their long and suicidal relationship, came back to life, blooming right in front of his eyes thanks to somebody else. How the older would scroll through his phone all day although he had him right beside him on the bed. How he would run into the arms of somebody else and press his luscious lips against theirs.

  
Idiotic and shallow, the way he could fall into somebody else so easily, even with TaeHyun so close yet. They still fucked, for a while, after that "relationship" started but they didn't anymore. Apparently, JinWoo was able to resist and be loyal.

  
It's not like he wanted JinWoo's body.  
He didn't want his body anymore.  
TaeHyun didn't want JinWoo.

And yet he couldn't fucking stop thinking about him with somebody else. He hated it. Every damn second of the day and night, even if he was drunk, even if he was high, even if he fucked someone else. He despise the idea of JinWoo with somebody else.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror of that dirty karaoke bar before he leaned in to kiss it, the kiss was cold and heartless, unlike the kisses he got from JinWoo in the past. JinWoo used to love him more than he loved himself and that was a problem. He winked at himself. He was hot as fuck.

JinWoo wanted a life and TaeHyun didn't want one. He was okay with just living. What was so wrong about it? TaeHyun was young and free, he had money, he should enjoy and take advantage of it.

JinWoo was too good for that, too nice and pure, he wanted to save TaeHyun from himself but not even TaeHyun wanted to save himself so what was the point?  
It was only a matter of time before JinWoo realized that it wasn't worth it and that TaeHyun wouldn't stop him from being with somebody who could treat him better and lie to him, promising empty words of future changes and better days.

TaeHyun should be getting over it, he was okay with JinWoo passing onto somebody else after all, he just couldn't believe JinWoo had it in him to leave him.

He started to believe in the words that fell from his mouth, "I've found someone to take your place", he nodded with a done smile as he staggered towards him. Or that’s what his fogged mind thought.

"C'mon, baby, this ain't the last time I'll see your face", he spitted out, heavy alcohol breath, at the bartender who tried to keep him from drinking anymore.

He shakily stood up with the glass in his hand, smiling, dancing around, just because he could, he walked up the stage to start singing his solo "Youth", out of pace and off key.

He hated to think of JinWoo with somebody else.

TaeHyun should just get money and fuck the rest.

SeungHoon found him beat to shit on the ground, he didn't care how many hours later, still high and kind of drunk, "You're pathetic, seriously", he whispered pitifully as he helped him up wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders.

"I only need myself, no...fuck that, just money," SeungHoon threw him on top of their company's car hood, "I only need money."

"You're one fucked up son of a bitch, TaeHyun," the dancer just uncapped a bottle of water and poured it on top of his head, "not because you got trashed over finally losing JinWoo but because you still deny how much you fucking miss, need and love him."

"I don't fucking want him, nor I miss, need and much less love him," he tangled both hands in his hair before he angrily pushed his sticky bangs back, "I just...I hate to think about him."

"I feel so sorry for you..." the expression on the other's face was completely true to his words, "you can't even love yourself enough to admit how you feel. I'm getting sick just by remembering how much JinWoo lost himself in loving you for the both of you."

Fuck SeungHoon. Fuck JinWoo. Fuck the rest of the world. What did they know? They weren't TaeHyun. What could they know?

What could they fucking know about the way he noticed JinWoo's eyes lighting up every time he managed to work a smile out of TaeHyun? The way he desired to be so close to him although he pushed the older away, claiming that he was being clingy? The way he lusted after his body so much, so much his own body ached when they were away? The excuses and insecurities were easier to use against JinWoo's tears and shattered heart than trying harder.

He deserved to suffer the same way JinWoo did for so long.

He knew that but he couldn't accept it. He was Nam TaeHyun, he was untouchable, he had his own issues to worry about to have time to worry about JinWoo's issues so he could do whatever he wanted instead of working on their relationship.

He was okay with watching JinWoo's face fall into disappointment and sadness after playing with his feelings and hopes, he was okay with just giving whatever he could give without thinking about it much because JinWoo would never speak up, JinWoo would always smile and say he was okay too. TaeHyun was fine with the way he was slowly killing JinWoo from the inside out. It was like that because JinWoo would never leave him but he did. He was gone. He was finally alone.

What was that on his face? Drops of the earlier water bottle? They were salty...what was wrong? He was on his bed, SeungHoon throwing some clothes at him was the thing that made him notice his surroundings.

"Is he happy?" the question escaped his heart.

"I don't know but he's much better than he ever was with you treating him like shit because, and I quote, he was "pressuring you", so whatever."

His mind still wandered on and off between flashbacks and present. JinWoo screaming at him after he found out he had been smoking, JinWoo sitting next to him on the piano, JinWoo texting him, JinWoo checking up on him on a daily basis, JinWoo kissing him out of the blue, JinWoo being too short to reach his lips so he would pull TaeHyun down, JinWoo intertwining their fingers under the blankets, JinWoo naked under his body moaning out his name, JinWoo, JinWoo, _JinWoo._

"I don't want him but I hate to think about him with somebody else...why?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? You better get used to the burning, to the pain, because it's only gonna get worse once you realize how easy it really was."  
TaeHyun was left alone. Just like he wanted. He took off his clothes, sitting on the bed as he turned to stare at the mirror hanging on the wall, "I love you," he lied, "I love you so much, you're perfect, I don't want anyone else."

If he only loved himself enough to save himself and JinWoo then he wouldn't be in that dark room, hating himself for how he couldn't stop picturing JinWoo's body with somebody else.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting in here so I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> I have you liked it tho.


End file.
